Mager Trouble
by Hazelcough
Summary: -Oneshot- What happens when the magical beings of modern Nihon meet? When Tomoeda mages come face to face with the witch, will brilliant friendships develop, or will chaos ensue? Attempted humor. xxxHOLiC & CCS crossover. Crack.


**Mager Trouble**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Summary:** What happens when the magical beings of modern Nihon meet? When Tomoeda mages come face to face with the witch, will brilliant friendships develop, or will chaos ensue?

**Claimer:** I actually own the title. Haha. That's a nice change. Nothing else.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Syaoran-kun, do you sense that too?"

"Yeah, Sakura. It's a strong presence…"

"Could it be…?" The girl who spoke first paused to sniff the air. "…cake!"

Yes, the small coming out of the quaint little house in the middle of three large corporate buildings was definitely the smell of German chocolate cake. And it just so happened that Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura were starving.

It had been a funny little journey.

They had planned on taking the SkyTrain to Osaka downtown from Tomoeda after school, all for a "small" get-together that third year Daidouji Tomoyo was having at her mother's office (it was supposedly a large office…what had motivated Syaoran into coming was the display of Tokugawan swords Tomoyo claimed she would bring).

Somehow, they ended up on the Tokyo SkyTrain, and somehow Syaoran had forgotten his wallet and cell phone in his other pair of shorts.

How convenient for someone who might've wanted to meet the duo.

Sakura, who had less caution and sense of self-preservation than her male companion, was transfixed by the house, eyes sparkling and mouth wide open in a perfect "D" shape. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

And that was _possibly_ the reason Syaoran had allowed her to drag him near the suspicious-feeling fence.

As soon as they neared the object, Syaoran noticed Sakura's nails digging into his knuckles – her sparkling eyes were no longer sparkling. They were fearful.

Yet she still walked on, straight past the gate and towards the house.

"Uwaaa! Hey, what're you doing?!"

"I don't know! I can't stop, Syaoran-kun!"

As Sakura walked directly over the house's neatly trimmed lawn and onto the empty porch, they noticed a black-haired teenager in a servant's outfit who had just dropped his rake in surprise. He started shaking his head sadly.

"Another victim falling into Yuuko-san's evil clutches…" he muttered sourly, before picking up his rake again and looking extremely woebegone.

'He looks a lot like Eriol-kun. I wonder how the guy's been doing lately…' was Syaoran's last thought before he was pulled into the front door of the house.

The inside of the house smelled even more strongly of the German chocolate cake. Syaoran could hear his stomach complaining at the temptation.

"JUST GIVE ME THE CAKE ALREADY!" Sakura suddenly yelled, seemingly reading his stomach's…mind.

Instead of cake, however, there were two little aliens, waving around chocolate-scented car fresheners, singing out some weird chant.

Aliens, because the duo did not sense any presence coming from the two happy things.

Sakura had finally let go of Syaoran's hand and he could distinctly feel each and every manicured nail print on his skin.

"Hoeeee…I'm so sorry! I don't know why we just walked into here without knocking!" Sakura bowed her head many times at the two happy things, face red with embarrassment.

Syaoran wanted to correct her "we". But he liked the sound of it. Besides, hadn't they been a "we" ever since he'd come back from Hong Kong three years ago?

The happy things did not reply, and simply kept frolicking like…happy things.

"Watanuki, get our guests some _sake_!" ordered a silhouette from behind yellow butterfly curtains, putting a definite accent on the "ki".

'Her presence is even stronger than that of German chocolate cake!' Syaoran realized, gaping at the obviously feminine shadow.

"Waaa, Yuuuuuko-san! Is this guest-luring just another excuse to drink?" The servant boy, whose name seemed to be Watanuki, came in with a broom and a bottle of sake. "Really now, Yuuko-san. I don't think –"

Watanuki froze. He looked at Sakura. Then Syaoran. Then Sakura…etc.

He took of his glasses.

He put them back on.

"SYAORAN-KUN? SAKURA-CHAN?"

Syaoran jumped back in surprise. His mind barely registered the fact that this complete stranger knew his own name. Instead, "S-Sakura-ch-chan?" His eye twitched dangerously. "You don't even know her. What are you, a pervert?!"

'Is it Eriol-kun? It can't be! The girl behind the curtain called him Watanuki…' But Sakura couldn't help but feel that he looked a lot like Eriol-kun.

Then, she noticed him arguing heatedly with a now-enraged Syaoran.

All similarities to the quiet and aloof Eriol were wiped clean.

She sweatdropped, sighing slowly.

"Boys will be boys, ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Hoee!" The shadow girl had come up behind Sakura. And Sakura realized that this was definitely NOT a girl. Her bosom stuck out into her face like a pair of overgrown peaches, her smile devious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I was so excited to finally meet the Cardcaptor and the other body of the boy," the_ woman_ jabbered, mouth moving in vivid blurs. "I'm Yuuko. The dimension witch. The evil person. The wish-granter. The owner of the piece of land that sometimes looks like a shop and sometimes just looks like a piece of land."

"Gomen, but I don't follow, Yuuko-san."

"I can grant wishes," Yuuko explained, pouting slightly. "I thought you'd be smarter than that.

Meanwhile, the boys were still fighting heatedly.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Why, this has_ everything_ to do with you!" She winked. "It's…hitsuzen that you've come here. There is no such thing as coincidence."

She took a sip of her sake, and offered Sakura some. Sakura shook her head.

"I…don't follow."

Yuuko was irritated. 'This girl is as thick as her counterpart.'

"Well then. To be blunt. What. Is. Your. Wish."

"I don't have one."

"EVERYONE HAS A WISH!" Yuuko screamed, losing her cool.

The two boys looked over, sweatdropping.

"Yuuko-san. Why_ are_ they here?"

"Because they have a destiny to fulfill," she replied, suddenly becoming serious. "If they choose not to wish, that is also destiny." Yuuko turned to the window and gazed up at the moon. "The dream must end. Your dream must end, kids."

"What dream?" asked Syaoran, being just as blunt as Sakura.

"Your life."

"…has been a dream," Watanuki finished, suddenly understanding.

Syaoran and Sakura stared at the two as if they were out of their minds.

"Right. And we'll just be leaving now."

"No," Yuuko interrupted, "your destiny is to end the dream. Right here."

Sakura suddenly understood. "You're…going to kill us?"

Yuuko smiled. "No matter how many must be sacrificed, the dream must end. Without fail."

Watanuki twitched, understanding again. He sweatdropped.

Syaoran fingered his pendant nerviously. 'Raitei Shourai, Raitei Shourai…' "RAITEI SHOURAI!"

A huge bolt of electricity filled the room. Watanuki's yells and Sakura's screams could be heard. And if Syaoran had been listening closely, he could've heard Yuuko's silent chuckles.

Once the smoke cleared from the mage's attack, they found that nothing was damaged…except maybe Yuuko's sullenness. She was on the floor, giggling.

"Hahahahaha! You guys actually believed my cosplay! A Cardcaptor and a mage! They actually believed it! Am I good, Watanuki?"

"…cosplay?"

"Well, not exactly. More like, wordplay. See, I was imitating the other Syaoran-kun and the other Reed! And you all fell for it!"

"…other…Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura and Syaoran stood there, staring at the crazy witch and her equally crazy servant. It was then that they decided to leave for good.

"Remember, Syao-chan, Saku-chan! Hitsuzen! You can't escape it!" they heard a voice call out as they exited the quaint little house between three large corporate buildings.

"What do you think she means, Syaoran-kun?"

"No idea. But I'm feeling an uncontrollable urge for German chocolate cake and a kiss."

"Hoee. That sounds nice, though."

They walked a bit further, linking hands.

"What were we talking about again?"

Meanwhile…

"So, that was utterly pointless, Yuuko-san," Watanuki signed, sweeping the floor carelessly.

"What do you mean, silly child? You got to meet the other two bodies! And plus, we got to have more sake!"

"More sake, more sake!" exclaimed a black furball, flying in out of nowhere.

"WE? IT WAS YOU! I knew it! I knew it! This whole thing was an excuse to DRINK! You, Yuuko-san are really, truly, deeply…"

The witch looked around, bored, as her man-maid kept babbling.

'There is one little problem though. Tomorrow those corporate building workers won't be too happy when they find out that their entire electrical system exploded…"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: **Sugar high, I'm sorry. Purely random.

This statement is in reference to my belief as of TRC chapter 182 that real Syaoran was kidnapped by FWR from Tomoeda, and that he is Li Syaoran. I could go on and on about why. But they have the same awesome sword and the same awesome electric attack, and that's all the proof I need right now. Or not.

So consequently, I believe that Watanuki is Eriol with his memories lost. It might not fit perfectly, but how else could they be "relatives" and know each other? Eriol, the reincarnation of Reed, and Syaoran, the descendant of Reed.

In xxxHOLiC, it makes no mention that Watanuki was the descendant of anyone, only that he recognizes Sakura's staff from somewhere (xxxHOLiC volume 1, endnotes of the English version). So it's like a supercrossover!

I'll probably get slapped in the face later with my own words when CLAMP reveals the true story.

Okay. That made no sense at all. This oneshot is not canon to those ideas anyways…but whatever.

I could spend all day talking about theories. Haha, fun.

Hmm, before I digress even more. Thank you to any reviewers/potential reviewers on any stories. I don't mind not getting them, but it's always nice to get a full inbox full of notifications.


End file.
